


Too Late

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Sided Love, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Love of my life, my soulmate<br/>You're my best friend<br/>Part of me like breathing<br/>Now half of me is left'<br/>'I don't know anything at all<br/>Who am I to say you love me<br/>I don't know anything at all<br/>and who am I to say you need me'</p><p>Song Fic: Who Am I To Say by Hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Song Fic: Who Am I To Say by Hope
> 
> Written as a request for moonlightbeam305 on FFNet

He’d made a mistake.

He knew, as soon as the words left his vocalizer, that he had just committed the biggest mistake of his life. 

_"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

He had been so eager to learn, had been by him every joor since they met, had seen the other as a gateway to a world he had never known existed. These feelings had seemed so obvious.

_"I love you."_

He'd been a fool, assuming things his spark had made up, believing he was in the right.

Jazz was his best friend. The visored mech had been there for him through thick and thin, pulled him up from his own misery and stuck with him through his worst emotional outbreaks.

Protected him from insults, from the glares, the rejection of every mech on board.

Prowl wanted to do the same; protect, comfort, advise,  _love_  him.

He had been a fool.

_"Prowl, Ah.." The saboteur looked at him with an expression that bordered on pity, his body language usually so alive and happy suddenly sad, withdrawn,_ uncomfortable _. "Ah don't feel that way about ya.”_

Those words had broken his spark, torn at the hope that his feelings were returned.

He should have known.

_'Love of my life, my soulmate_

_You're my best friend_

_Part of me like breathing_

_Now half of me is left'_

_'I don't know anything at all_

_Who am I to say you love me_

_I don't know anything at all_

_and who am I to say you need me'_

**00000000000000000**

He should move on.

It was the only logical course of action. The  _only_  thing he could do, yet his spark denied that option with a passion.

He  _loved_  Jazz, and even knowing now that the saboteur would not return his feelings, he would wait.

_"I understand."_

_A lie._

_"I will wait."_

_Jazz shook his head._

_"Prowler. Ah love ya like a_ brother _. Ah'm sorry, but Ah'll never see ya as something more than that."_

Every joor that went by, knowing that it had been  _his_  words that had put a rift between them killed him. It had been those words that had torn their friendship apart.

_"Would you like to go for a drive?"_

_Jazz looked surprised and more than a little uncomfortable, something the saboteur had never been around him._

_"Ah- Ah'm sorry Prowl. Ah already have plans with Blaster ta go ta a concert in town. Maybe some other time."_

_Prowl. Never Prowler. Not anymore._

He still hoped and searched in the visored mech's actions, his words, his body language, any sign that he felt the same, any sign that Prowl had not misread him.

_Color me blue I'm lost in you_

_'Don't know why I'm still waiting_

_Many moons have come & gone_

_Don't know why I'm still searching'_

_'Don't know anything at all_

_and who am I to say you love me_

_I don't know anything at all_

_and who am I to say you need me'_

_'Hmmm hmmm mmm_

_Uhhh oohhh aahhh_

_Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh'_

**000000000000000**

Years passed. And slowly, the saboteur distanced himself, stopped seeing him more and more.

Still, Prowl prayed he'd come back. During nights of passion with random mechs, it would be Jazz's name he cried out, Jazz's frame he'd seek amongst his trysts.

He had hoped for a different ending, had thought it logical to have the saboteur come back to him.

But years and even millennia passed by, until word reached him of his love bonding to another. It hurt, even with the countless vorns he had had to reflect on what had happened between them, to accept his fate, he had hoped...

Now, it was clear.

But the hurt would not disappear.

How had he been so blind? So stupid as to not see the truth?

Now, it was too late, and all that was left for him was to let go.

He knew this, and yet he felt like there was nothing left for him.

He truly had been a fool.

He should have known from the start Jazz had only seen him as a friend. Maybe then, he would at least have the mech near, as his confident, his friend once more.

But it was too late.

_'Now you're a song I love to sing_

_Never thought it feels so free_

_Now I know what's meant to be_

_and that's okay with me'_

_'But who am I to say you love me_

_and who am I to say you need me_

_and who am I to say you love me'_

_Mmmm Hmmm_

_'I don't know anything at all_

_and who am I to say you love me_

_I don't know anything at all_

_and who am I to say you need me_

_I don't know anything at all'_

_'I don't know anything at all_

_I don't know anything at all_

_I don't know anything at all'_

**000000000000**


End file.
